mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Let's Give out Rewards to SSLW peeps
Not tellin' you to change things, just my opinions! Mr. Yokai 100x Gold Medals! TSRITW TSRITW wins the medallion for "Most Horrible Classings for characters", which is basically a medal which is made out of... WOOD. That's right, wood. And wood is the worst thing you can have. Honorable mentions include: *Cookie Masterson is a cookie, which SHOULD be Flavor since it's a food. *(Possibly) Kimberly if she's a gumball. Same reason as Cookie Masterson. *Buzz Lipman. The element Energy comes from the color he is! WHAT?! He's a hive, so he should be Buzz! *RoboSix, which no longer makes sense. Now with the mech type, Robosix is weird. *Rolly and Octo not Algebra. Uhh, Algebra is like the replacement for Blocky's block-related characters. *Exxie as Energy/Arcane. ENERGY IS NOT ENERGETIC!! *Chip & Oreo Masterson. Same reason as Cookie Masterson, replace Logic with Flavor. *Phil Therich & Bill. More like Shiny/Solar now, and thanks to the Goku tag, his level is WAY beyond what the actual levels should be. Talking to Phil Therich, he's level 50 and that's way beyond what the actual current level should be. *All Notadudes except Re. BUT THEY'RE NOTES. *Dracony. Their's a new dragon class being Roar, and I'm not sure if Dracony is a fire dragon or a plant dragon. *Clyde. Are you using Support as "Supporters of people" rather than "Buff/Boost givers"? *Lily Loud. Juggle makes sense, but where does Major come from? ANYONE?! *Quiplash. Same as Clyde! Also, he wins another wood medal, being "Worst Weakness Chart"! Because literally, instead of the logic of Dark > Stealthy (yes using the old element names) being ninjas are sneakier in the night, it's because of Night Ninja! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! But you do get a silver medal for inspiring me to use your elements and revise them, and a wood medal for having a bad temper when I renamed the elements and declined the "twists for levels". He gets a Bronze Medal for basically making Fivefinger be with Stardust Group, which was not supposed to even hecking happen. But I have plans. BONUS! THE STUPIDS OF WLSS! He forces people to say stuff the numbers, but with the shortened number replacing the first letter! He rips off MLG-Add Comic using triggering rules such as "only Books and stuff"! Don't ruin the plot, which he exactly did with Fivefinger! And the STUPID GIMMICKS, which why the heck would we love? Spoilers: Their will be a gimmick world. Good thing he's not saying Brawl/Tasty/Cosmic/Devil/Berserk/Blast or anything. WAIT I THINK THIS WILL INSPIRE HIM TO DO THAT! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dat Boi That's a Tabby Slime One medal I'm going to give you out is a wood medal being "Confused as Laclale". Heck I would give you a Silver/Wood medal for "Longest inactivity" but you explained why you've been inactive. SarancthaTFFM None. He's not in it. Kidsy128 Kidsy gets NO medals. What he did was too bad in my opinion that I shall not give him medals. First off, why the heck did he try and use my characters? Kabloom doesn't think Carrylegs is cool, and he thinks character usage is free for everybody. YEAH BUT SOME ARE STRICT. I had to block him fast when I saw two Coffee images when I told him he was banned from SSLW, because I knew he was about to use Coffee. I hate basically where he tried to: make Umbra actually Shadow, try and kill off the Thorn Flier I mistakenly thought still alive, and blah blah blah. But I invited him, you might say. Well it was before how much impact Kidsy did to the page. Also he tried to give us nicknames, such as the "Memekai Manglers" and his characters "The Tricky Tricksters". Seriously. Actually, give him a wood medal. It's the "first person kicked out of SSLW" medal. Striker Striker... I'm not sure what to give him. Deletd Or UnluckyGuy or DeathPreventer, I'm tired of handing out WOOD MEDALS! SO LET'S GIVE OUT BRONZE MEDALS! Or, less Wood medals! Deletd gets a Gold medal for "First Person to make a Good Character become Evil!". I'm amazed! I've never seen something like that! Silver medal for most Books! Congrats! BattleReviews Battle wins the Gold medal for "Every class makes sense". For example, their is no Signols which are not Tune despite being music-related. Reddys Reddys wins the Silver medal for "Least characters"! Wait, why didn't I give Tabby that? Because he's not here. That concludes our rewards ceremony! Thanks for reading! If you read below you'll see my new plans for elements! Okay, but WHAT ARE THEY?! WELL... it's time for the APP SAGA! Badum TSS. WHAT ARE THEY? Well, like in MLG-Add Comic's ripoff TSRITW made, they are specific categories! So that means you can't have something like Endurance/Spicy if you're in the ripoff of MLG-Add Comics. (In fact I might make categories for 'em two.) However, one problem about it is: some apps like Mind Control are on stuff like Social. WHAT WILL I DO?! The answers are unknown! Description is not official... atleast for some of them. *Chat: For those who are rather chatty and send stuff or whatever you can think of. *Travel: Travel is for navigation-related things, or atleast things related to real-life, like comets. *Gizmo: Everyday useful stuff except chat or stuff. Examples include recording, flashlights, and cameras. *System: Pretty much I didn't have anything better to rename it to, but it's basically for batteries and protection. Build-in things I GUESS! *Electronic: Let us delve into video-game related stuff such as racing and brawling with Electronic. *Amusement: Entertainment like gambling, listening to music, and such. Amusement does not allow VGs. *Style: As in Lifestyle. Everyday life stuff is what this consists of, such as money. And let's get a bit wacky on the weakness chart! Chat > Travel > Gizmo > System > Electronic > Amusement > Style > Chat Category:Blog posts